Born to be Wild
by Contessa Sophie
Summary: bueno es mi primer sasunaru... no se como este pero eso lo deciden ustedes.... demas aclaraciones dentro..


**Bueno mi primer fic de esta pareja y de este tipo … pero mi pequeña anhe me apoyo a subirlo … jeje mas bien me obligo casi…**

**Los personajes NO son mio solo soy una escritora todo pertenece a los dueños de aNaruto **_**jjeje y si fueran mios naruto y sasuke serian pareja hace ya rato**_

_**Bueno como no sepan me especializo en songfic… y este tambien lo es **_

_**Basado en la cancion de "**__**Born to be wild" de "steppenwolf" si la quieren escuchar se las recomiendo muy buena cancion pero yo recomendo mas que la escuchen mientras leen el fic oki **_

_**Bueno que disfruten …**_

**Bron to be world**

Siempre se despertaba de mañana, pero ese día _era especial_.

Si ese día, estaba planeado desde hace tres semanas, lo habia estado espiando. Viendo sus movimientos, ya sabia que hacia después de cada clase o en la hora del receso. Si lo sabía _todo_.

Se vio en el espejo de su baño, después de una buena ducha. Mas bien por que si _pequeño amigo_, se levanto dándole los _buenos días_. Y claro como iría a la escuela con semejante cosa. Se inspecciono toda su hermosa cara, por si en la noche su organismo le habia hecho una mala jugada. _Estaba perfecto_. Todo perfecto para hacer realidad su plan. Al finalizar el día, el Uchiha seria suyo.

_Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way_

Vio que su rostro habia cambiado con los años, su perfil era mas fuerte, mas de varón. Su cabello dorado como el sol, ya no lo llevaba con gel y todo parado, ahora estaba sin una gota de gel y caía desordenado por su rostro, dándole ese toque de desaliñado que todos amaban en la escuela. Pero su cuerpo era el que habia recibido más cambios, por que se dedico a fortalecerlo más. Sus entrenamientos se hicieron mas duros, pero los frutos de esos esfuerzos dieron resultado. Lo cotizaron como el tercer chico más codiciado de la escuela. Sus hombros eran anchos, su espalda güera como siempre, claro con uno que otro lunar, invitables a ser besados. Los brazos, demostraban que no habia debilidad en ellos. Sus manos, no habia más que una palabra para describirlas, _grandes_, podrias apostar que si te acariciaba esas manos te llevarían a la locura. Las piernas eran fuertes. Todo en el era _perfecto._ Pero su cara no dejaba de ser la de siempre, la de un joven despreocupado y relajado, aunque cuando estaba enfrente de algunas chicas y chicos, su rostro se volvía serio y coqueto. Siempre haciendo que sus _victimas_ recientes se derritieran a sus pies. Su altura no tenia rivalidad entre otras en la escuela con sus ciento noventa centímetros, era unos de los chicos mas altos de la escuela. Pero lo que todos querían probar eran esos labios rojos y gruesos que eran una tentación de los dioses, eran tentadoramente apetecibles. No habia ser en la escuela que no quisiera probar esos labios. Y sus ojos otra característica única de él, esos ojos azul marino tan profundos pero que nunca perdían su brillo. Y dedicaban miradas que arrancaban suspiros sin pensarlo. Si él era todo un Adonis, un perfecto dios.

Sabia que era la tentación de toda la escuela, pero su corazón solo quería a un ser. El único ser que no le miraba cuando hacia algo espectacular. _Un Uchiha._ Pero ese día seria suyo, o se dejaría de llamar Naruto.

Ya tenia todo planeado, habia ensayado todo lo que le iba a decir y lo que iría a hacer. Él y su amigo Gaara lo haban planeado todo. Primero llegarían a la escuela y entrarían por la puesta principal. Dejaría que todo el mundo lo viera con su atuendo, la mejor ropa que acentuaba su esculturado cuerpo. Pasaría al lado de aquel ser que lo Valeria loco y lo tomaría del brazo, llevándoselo a un lugar mas apartado. No quería que nadie los interrumpiese. Y ahí le confesaría su amor.

_Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space_

Como ese día no tenia clases, habia un festival. Se vistió con sus mejores ropas. Todo perfecto para la ocasión. Desde los zapatos hasta la camiseta, pero sin olvidar los boxers, especiales para ese día. Ahora lo único que le faltaba era ir a la escuela y ejecutar su plan.

Paso por Gaara, su mejor amigo, también iba vestido con lo mejor. El también tendría una conquista que hacer, Neji. Al final del día ellos dos tendrían a sus _presas_ dentro de sus brazos.

Llegaron a la escuela, todo iba perfecto. Apenas entraron y en el pasillo principal, todos se quitaron para que pasaran dos de los tres chicos más apetitosos de la escuela. Dando miradas coquetas a cualquiera que lo mirara a los ojos. Pero ellos solo tenían un fin en mente. Conquistar a esos dos pedazos de hombres, antes que la fiesta empezase.

Y ahí estaban en medio del pasillo, hablando con sus demás amigos. Fue como cuando un halcón tiene la mira en su presa y solo espera para atacar, pero ellos ya estaban atacando.

Si Sasuke Uchiha, era el ser mas codiciado de la escuela. Tanto por mujeres como por hombres. Todo pero todo era perfecto en él. Era el hombre perfecto. Su cabello negro como la noche, perfectamente amarrado en una coleta, dejando regados por su rostro algunos mechones que lo hacían verse irresistiblemente perfecto. Su cuerpo aunque era fibroso, tenía una fuerza insuperable. Altura perfecta, unos ciento ochenta y siete centímetros. Su piel blanca, cual color la luna envidiaría. Espalda ancha, caderas estrechas, manos largas y delgadas. Un dios. Su mirada oji-gris, podría derretir a quien sea con unos solos instantes fijos en ella. Su boca delgada y rosa, siempre tan jugosa. _Perfecto._

_I like smoke and lightning  
Heavy metal thunder  
Racin' with the wind  
And the feelin' that I'm under_

Naruto iba caminando, como si en un desfile de modas se tratara, dejando que su cuerpo hablara por él. Saludando a personas conocidas y dándoles pequeñas miradas coquetas a personas que lo llamaban por su nombre. Solo esperando que aquel ser de ojos grises volteara, y viera lo fabuloso que era él. Y con la esperanza que tuviera celos por que todos los alumnos se lo quisieran comer con la mirada.

Si su plan, iba a la perfección. Solo le faltaba llevárselo lejos de toda las personas y hablar con él. Cuando estaba a punto de toparse con él, una persona lo llamo. La molesta Sakura, como odiaba a esa mujer, siempre poniéndosele de su brazo y presumir que ella _era_ la novia oficial de Naruto. Como odiaba eso. Pudo zafarse del abrazo seguro, y cuando ya se habia dado cuenta, tenia a Sasuke frente a él y viéndolo a los ojos.

Cuando iba a agarrarlo y llevárselo fuera. Lo tomo del brazo y Sasuke lo abraza y lo atrae hacia él. Naruto quedo en shock, con el simple hecho de que Sasuke lo jalo hacia su cuerpo. Nunca pensó que él Uchiha lo quería. Bueno eso le daba una ventaja a su plan, ya no tendría que convencerlo para que saliera con él.

_Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space_

Antes que pudiera decir una palabra - … Sasuke yo…- sus labios eran aplastados por otros. _Un beso_, tan jugoso que su dulzura lo hacia lento y tímido. Pero después se atrevió y pidió permiso para profanar esa boca, que lo llevaba al cielo. Claro el permiso le fue concedido sin pensarlo, y atrajo mas a su cuerpo a ese ser oji-gris. Sentía que sus cuerpos de alineaban perfectamente. Se sintió en los cielos.

Cuando su legua profano esa cavidad, sintió como la otra empezaba a reconocerlo lentamente, suspiro cuando la otra lengua ya con más confianza y empezó a darle batalla. Cuando el aire fue necesario se separaron. Pero dejaron sus bocas muy cerca para poder sentir el aliento del otro por un momento. Pero poco a poco fueron separándose, hasta poderse ver a los ojos. No querían deshacer ese mundo que habían creado en los brazos del otro.

_Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die_

Toda la escena alrededor de ellos, era de alumnos sorprendidos. Nunca sabían que los dos Némesis de la escuela, se atraían mutuamente. La persona que quedo más sorprendida fue Sakura, por que ya no podría presumir de su Naruto. Pero la mas feliz era Gaara que siempre busco lo mejor para su amigo.

Cuando se percataron que todo el mundo los observaba. Sasuke le dijo a Naruto - …Vamónos de aquí o no responderé… - al terminar la frase, Naruto se despego de Sasuke y lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hacia el estacionamiento. Donde estaba su deportivo negro.

_Born to be wild  
Born to be wild_

Sabia que habían dejado atrás el festival, ahora debían dejar atrás los tapujos. Y ser lo que siempre quisieron ser. Y estar con quien siempre quisieron estar el amor de su vida.

**Fin**

**Bueno review… los meresco.. les gusto… me apalearan… diganlo ustedes cualquier comentario es biienvenido**

**Gracias a anhe por apoyarme a escribir sobre esta pareja**

**Anhe …ahí que pensar el que vamos a hacer juntas aaaa u me encantaria … esa idea que tienes …**

**Bueno sin mas besos y cuídense**

**Hasta mi proximo fic..**

**Sophie**


End file.
